Ravens dark secret
by flcl-mega-fan
Summary: This is a Raven and Robin pairing there might be one more pairing in later chapters depending on the reviews i get. By the way i do nont own teen titians so dont sue me beccause i didnt put that in my story
1. Ravens Dark Secret

"Good morning Raven" Says Robin kissing her on the cheek "Morning lover boy" Replies Raven getting up and get dressed  
  
Robin and raven had been secretly sleeping with each other for the last few months. They didn't want any body to know because they where afraid that the others might make fun of them so they just kept it.  
  
After they had gotten dressed Robin and Raven headed for the kitchen to get some break fast. When they walked in the room everybody started staring at them and for once in his life Beast Boy shut up.  
  
"What's wrong guys" Asks Robin  
  
"What's wrong well why don't we start with the fact that now thanks to dear little Raven every body now knows ever body else's deepest darkest secrets how's that for what's wrong. Shouts Cyborg  
  
"What are you talking about?" asks a confused Raven  
  
Well last night something caused Raven to lose control of her powers which then caused all of our minds to be linked which means we all got a lot of explaining to do specially you two. Explains Cyborg  
  
WOW back up your saying something made Raven lose control of her powers well there's only one thing that could have done that damn I guess some ones better at what he does than he gives him self credit for. Gloats Robin  
  
"Don't flatter yourself any sexual activity can cause me to lose control." Replies Raven  
  
"Ah that hurt." Wines Robin  
  
"Only your ego" Jokes Beast Boy  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP !  
  
"This is going to have to wait we got trouble, lets move" Orders robin  
  
Once Robin and raven are back in ravens room raven sits down and says in scared voice.  
  
"Robin I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it"? Asks Robin in a calm voice sensing the fear in his lover.  
  
"I am pregnant"  
  
So that's the end of that chapter so R&R and be kind this is my first fic. 


	2. Good Bye Damion

Good bye Damion  
  
"Shit I said I was sorry" Shouts Robin as he jumps out of the way of a flying knife.  
  
As Robin continues to dodge flying objects Starfire comes to his aid and quickly begins to blast the flying objects.  
  
"What did you do to anger raven this time?" Asks Starfire  
  
"I bought the wrong flavor ice cream."  
  
Later that day after Raven had calmed down and had satisfied her craving for vanilla not strawberry ice cream Robin sat down with raven and asked her if she had thought of a name for the baby yet.  
  
"I want his name to be damion" She answered  
  
"Than Damion it is" Robin agreed  
  
"Robin I need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Its about Damion's powers I have been thinking about it and if I'm right than  
  
Damion's powers will surpass even my own. Do you remember how powerful I was when I lost control of my anger? He'll have that kind of power only he'll be able to control it. The reason he will have more control over his powers is because he is part human" Explains Raven  
  
"What dose being human have to do with being able to his control powers?" Asks robin  
  
"The reason being human will enable him to control his powers better is because his powers are connected to his emotion the more emotions he can control the more powerful he will be and since he is human it is his nature to feel all emotions. Unlike where I am from where emotions don't exist so when I feel emotions it's over whelming it takes all of my strength to focus enough to talk.  
  
"Ok I understand now"  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Who is it"?  
  
It's me Cyborg I just got off the phone with Batman and he said that as soon as Raven is 8 months through the pregnancy that we're going to have to take Raven up to the Watchtower.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he said that by allowing Raven to feel the pain of child birth could cause you to level this whole city. So the Martion Man Hunter is trying to think of a pain less way for Raven have to have the baby. "  
  
"Oh and bye the way....  
  
But Cyborg was cut off by the sounds of alarms and the violent shaking of the tower.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here Terra is that you?" Shouts Cyborg  
  
"It's not me where under attack!"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"It's Slade warp and Gizmo"  
  
"TITANS GO!"  
  
As the titans rush to the door an unseen force immobilizes them.  
  
"What the hells going on I can't move" Shouts robin when all the sudden the door comes flying off its hinges.  
  
"Well of course you can't move your frozen in time. Says the sinister voice of Warp as he walks through the door accompanied by Slade and Mammoth.  
  
"What the hell do you want" Asks Robin  
  
"I want her" replies Slade pointing his finger at Raven  
  
"Over my dead body!" Shouts Robin  
  
"That can very easily be arranged" Says Slade pulling out a fully loaded hand gun and pointing it in Robins face  
  
"WAIT" Shouts Raven right before Slade pulls the trigger  
  
"I'll come with you just don't hurt my friends"  
  
"What a good girl you are" Smirks Slade  
  
"Wait Slade before you go tell me what you want with her?" Shouts Robin  
  
"Well originally I didn't want any thing with her it was Damion I wanted because I knew of his great power before you did. Then hearing this news about Raven being able to level the city with the kind of power she would unleash got me thinking about how I could use this. So I turned to my good friend Gizmo who said he thinks he knows a way to be able to contain the power and magnify it so that we could unleash it at will. So the day Damion is born I will call you no as matter of fact ill come get you I'm not so cold hearted that I'd make a father miss his first child being born"  
  
"Then after the child is born and the power has been contained I will give a list of demands to each continent and if they don't comply I'll blow the fuck out of them"  
  
"Well I got to be going" Says Slade as warp began pushing buttons on his wrist. Then warp placed one hand on slade's shoulder and the other on Mammoths then Slade took Raven by the hand then warp pushed one final button and all four of them disappeared in a flash of light"  
  
"Good bye Damon" Whispers Robin as tears fill his eyes ill find you and Raven no matter where or when they have taken you I promise." 


End file.
